


No Soliciting

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Jongin is in need of money, and Sehun jokingly proposes that Jongin auction off his virginity. Jongin, of course, takes him completely seriously. CEO!Chanyeol CollegeStudent!Jongin





	No Soliciting

**Author's Note:**

> Entry For puppiesinlove @ LJ
> 
> Prompt: jongin needs fast cash to pay for (insert thing here) so he decides to offer his virginity to the highest bidder on this high class version of craigslist and mr.park the ceo of (insert business here) will bid whatever he must to have a night with this gorgeous boy. on the fateful night, jongin is super excited because holy poop this guy is hot afffff and he's getting paid to do it with him? niiiiiiceeee.

Even if it had initially only been in jest, it  _ had _ been  _ Sehun’s  _ idea.

 

But that's it- a joke said in passing. He’d never have thought he would  _ actually _ take him seriously, let alone go  _ through  _ with it. 

 

But the ad Jongin had decided to run by him, reasonably a nervous wreck, was very much real, alongside being certified proof that Jongin was fucking insane. 

 

He reasoned that he probably should have known better- Jongin  _ had _ always been a bit of an oddball, but as a rule, so was Sehun. That's why they fit so well together. Equally unconventional, and  _ probably _ a noteworthy degree of crazy, too. 

 

“Are you… Is this for real?” Sehun managed to get out after a few minutes of extended silence- shock, and sheer disbelief written all over his face. 

 

“You're the one that suggested it…” Jongin reminded, a little self consciously, taking his phone back from his best friends hands as he chewed at the inside of his cheek. 

 

“It was a  _ joke,”  _ Sehun paled. 

 

Jongin looked stricken, uttering a soft  _ oh _ as his self doubt kicked in. 

 

“That… That makes a lot of sense, actually.” Jongin cleared his throat, eyebrows knitted together, and Sehun snorted as he shook his head.

 

“You can just take it down,” Sehun reminded with a relieved sigh- there. Crisis averted. 

 

Jongin frowned, “But I… I really do need the money, Sehun.” He reminded weakly, forlorn, “Who knows if I'll ever get this opportunity again?” 

 

“You can't just… I don't know, get a summer job like a normal person?” 

 

“I need it by the end of the month at least, so no… Do you really think I would have stooped this low otherwise?” 

 

Sehun gave him a look. 

 

“Don't answer that,” Jongin cautioned, re-reading his ad for the umpteenth time. 

 

“Is that… Even  _ legal _ ?

 

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed in thought, before shrugging offhandedly, uncaring. 

 

“How can you be so  _ casual _ about this, Jongin?” Sehun hissed, “You could be arrested! Isn't that prostitution? Last time I checked, prostitution was  _ definitely _ illegal in Korea.”

 

“The website is pretty privatized, and I haven't revealed any of my personal information, y'know, just in case…” 

 

“God, this is so  _ stupid _ ,” Sehun put emphasis on the  _ stupid  _ part, as though that would somehow get it through his head that the idea was, in fact,  _ stupid,  _ and get him to call it off altogether. 

 

“You're going to get an offer from some old,  _ balding _ creep with a fetish for teenagers, you know?”

 

“I'm not a teenager, Sehun,” Jongin frowned.

 

“I know, but you look like one.”

 

“You're sure one to talk,  _ twink.”  _ Jongin lugged him in the arm, and Sehun whined and pouted as he rubbed at the sore area.

 

“Besides, I don't care  _ what _ they look like. All I have to do is sleep with them. They know I'm a virgin, so they aren't going to expect much. All I care about is how much I'm getting paid.”

 

“I can't believe my best friend is selling his virginity,” in apparent disbelief once more. Jongin sighed in exasperation. 

 

“The auction will go for the next week, or so, so I guess we'll see what will happen. Who knows, maybe no one would want to pay to have sex with me.”

 

“What if all you get is some skeevy low-baller?” Sehun warned, seriously. 

 

“...The minimum bid is $15000.” 

 

“Oh,” Sehun replied intelligently.

 

 

 

 

 

“I think I'm going to throw up,” Jongin exhaled shakily, tugging at the collar of his shirt in discomfort, face pinched. His phone clattered to the floor and Sehun shot him a look- eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“You should probably go to the washroom, then.” He stated with a grimace. 

 

He'd promised himself that he wouldn't look at the ad again until the last day- knowing it would occupy too much of his time, and mind by extension. He had classes, and exams; he couldn't afford to be distracted. Miraculously, it had been pushed to the back of his mind, only being brought to the forefront once more when he received an email alert notifying him that his auction had ended. 

 

Despite going so far as to auction off his virginity on an elite, exclusive marketplace network, on which only paying members could access the listings, Jongin had never anticipated  _ this _ outcome. 

 

The first thing he'd seen upon opening the ad was the final, winning bid, sitting at a handsome- Jongin had to do a double take. 

 

2.6  _ Million _ dollars? Was his virginity really worth  _ that _ much? 

 

After gathering his bearings and collecting his phone with shaking hands, Jongin curiously decided to scroll through the bidding history- swallowing dryly as he reached the very bottom of the page. 

 

The first bid had been well over the asking price, and had only steadily _ increased _ from there. There were a few insistent bidders, some of which backed off after the bid got too high, but none as stubborn as- Jongin narrowed his eyes at his phone, appearing suspicious but really just needing to wear his glasses… 

 

'pcyy’ 

 

Upon further inspection, Jongin was able to view the profile of the winning bidder- holding a few private details such as age, gender, occupation, and country, but there were no photos to be found. Jongin reasoned that it wasn't a social networking website, but remained disappointed nonetheless. 

 

Name… Park Chanyeol. Jongin mouthed the words with a secretive smile, deciding that he very much liked that name.  _ Chanyeol. _

 

Occupation… CEO of THV Pharma Co, Ltd.

 

Jongin was perplexed rather than astounded. With money like that… Surely  _ Chanyeol _ could have whoever he wanted. 

 

So… Why  _ him _ ? 

 

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ Sehun hissed from behind him, widened eyes focused on Jongin's screen with the ad once again on display. 

 

“This can't be real,” Sehun stood back up from where he'd been peeking over Jongin's shoulder, shaking his head adamantly in denial. 

 

After a few moments of silence, “I've just had a revelation, Jongin,” Sehun’s voice had taken on something of a serious tone. 

 

“I should auction off  _ my _ virginity.” 

 

Jongin turned to send him an unimpressed glare, “First of all, you're  _ not _ a virgin. Second of all-” 

 

“No, but how would they know that?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes as if it were glaringly obvious, “I bet I could get  _ double _ that amount,” His eyes gleamed at the prospect. 

 

“...Second of all, you have a boyfriend.”

 

Sehun's face fell, and he had the shame to at least look sheepish as he scratched at the back of his neck, “Oh. Right. Boyfriend. Well, this puts a damper on things.” 

 

“Since it was my idea…” Sehun leaned in, face smug, and Jongin stared at him flatly. 

 

“How about you give me 70%? It's only fair.”

 

Jongin, of course, didn't budge.

 

“No? Okay. Fine. Stingy bitch. 50%” 

 

Sehun squawked indignantly as Jongin raised his hand to roughly shove Sehun away with a palm to the face. 

 

“20%?!” He whined, and Jongin gave a final roll of his eyes before standing and making to leave. 

 

 

 

 

 

Within the following couple of days, with Jongin on edge and noticeably jittery, the winning bidder finally got in contact with him. The prospect was suddenly so much more  _ real,  _ with him receiving a private message from Mr. CEO himself.

 

_ Hello.  _ The message began. 

 

_ If you don't mind, would you allow me to have your mobile number so I can contact you directly? I'd rather not use this website to communicate with you.  _

 

_ Thank you.  _

 

Well mannered, and polite? Jongin wasn't sure if he'd expected anything else from such an upstanding member of society, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

 

$2.6 Million told him he didn't have much room to deny him that much, not that he'd intended to. This was a business deal like any other, ultimately. 

 

Jongin responded with a short  _ Hello _ in turn, followed by his mobile number, as requested. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he received a text within the following few minutes- swallowing dryly as he glanced at the unknown number. 

 

_ Hello. Is this Jongin? _

 

Jongin fired off a short _Yes,_ complete with a smiling emoji. It took him an embarrassingly long amount of time to reply with just that, but he sighed in relief when he _finally_ did. 

 

_ Are you available next Friday and Saturday _ ? 

 

A potential 2.6 million dollars told him that he was. He responded accordingly. Two days? How many times did this Mr. Chanyeol intend on… Doing  _ it _ with him? Jongin scrubbed a hand over his face. 

 

_ I'd like you to come over Friday evening. Around 6PM works best. There is a slight chance I might not be home yet, but I'll have someone let you in if that's the case.  _

 

_ Okay!  _ Jongin replied, perhaps sounding a bit  _ too _ enthusiastic. 

 

_ I'll wire over money to your account before you leave on Saturday. Don't worry about any technicalities regarding payment.  _

 

_ Kk.  _

 

The terse exchange came to a close with Chanyeol stating that he'd send him his address closer to the destined date. 

 

Jongin turned off his screen and didn't pick up his phone for the remainder of the day.

 

 

 

 

Jongin didn't put much thought into his attire- in fact, if it weren't for Sehun, he wouldn't have put any thought into his appearance at all. It wasn't for lack of caring, so much as it was pure absent-mindedness, but Sehun was sure to address that quickly. Even if he  _ was  _ a bit pushy, Jongin was always grateful for his insight and guidance. 

 

“Why does it matter? I had photos on the listing. He knows what I look like,” Jongin sounded genuinely perplexed by what Sehun was proposing. 

 

“It  _ matters _ because he's paying over two million dollars to have one night with you. You sort of owe it to him to look as gorgeous as you can. Every little bit counts, even if you don't think he cares.” 

 

Jongin's face fell, and he scratched at his neck, “I… Don't know, Sehun. I'm not exactly  _ gorgeous _ to begin with. Am I… Will he be disappointed?”

 

“Shut up, idiot. If  _ you're _ not gorgeous then what do you think that says for  _ me _ ? I'm beautiful.  _ Ethereal, even- _ so you must be, too.” 

 

Leave it to Sehun to encourage him when he needed it most, no matter how unconventionally he did so, at times. 

 

While he was usually one for going  _ over the top, _ he gave Jongin a more natural look- lining his eyes thinly, filling in his eyebrows, and applying a stain, and then gloss to his full lips. 

 

Sehun took a step back to appraise him- humming when he found his work  _ beyond _ satisfactory. 

 

“How is it?” Jongin tried, tentatively, gaze imploring, and seeking approval. 

 

“Perfect,” He began, and Jongin found himself relaxing- a small smile pulling at his mouth, which faded, some, as his eyebrows furrowed when Sehun continued, “Perfectly fuckable.” He hummed in appreciation, stroking his fingers through Jongin's combed hair, a dulled cherry pink,“This color looks gorgeous on you, Nini. You look like you're worth every bit of that money you're about to earn for sitting on someone's dick.” 

 

Sehun wasn't quite passive aggressive, but his intonation and statements always threw Jongin in for a loop. 

 

“He still hasn't sent me his address,” Jongin muttered, horribly unsure, and Sehun offered a one shouldered shrug without taking his eyes off of his magazine. 

 

“If he bails, I can name about a dozen people off the top of my head who would be willing to take his place. Maybe not for $2.6 million dollars, though,” he stated, nonchalantly, and Jongin didn't have the time to consider his words before there was a knock on the door. 

 

He jumped in his seat- eyes widening, some, as he stared at the front door warily. 

 

No one  _ ever _ knocked- their friends, and Sehun's boyfriend always invited themselves in.  _ Knocking _ had become an almost foreign concept somewhere along the way. 

 

“Get the door,” Sehun demanded- and why Jongin catered to his wishes so often completely boggled his mind-  _ he  _ was older. He supposed it was because Sehun was a constant, and Sehun was decisive- and he…. And he really wasn't. 

 

He did his best not to bite at his lips- lest he ruin the work Sehun had done and get scolded. Thankfully, he'd supplied him with the products for any touchups he'd need to do- Sehun had reminded him that the liner was waterproof, but it  _ might _ smudge when he had tears in his eyes-  _ why would I have tears in my eyes?       _

 

_ Nevermind, Jongin. You'll understand later. _

 

The $2.6 million dollars potentially coming his way meant he needed to look  _ perfect _ for the duration of their rendezvous- a small price to pay.  

 

Tentatively opening the door, Jongin froze, stifling the urge to gasp because there was an attractive,  _ short _ , man at the door- looking sharp in a black pressed suit that had Jongin dimly realizing  _ wasn't  _ business attire. Especially if the I.D. card pinned to the front pocket reading  _ bodyguard _ was any indication. Well this most  _ definitely _ wasn't Mr. Park. 

 

He tried his best not to be disappointed. 

 

There was a fleeting thought that maybe, through the powers of seduction, he could hook this guy instead- fleeting, because Jongin didn't know the first thing about seducing someone, let alone convincing them to pay you for it.

 

“Kim Jongin?” He tried, and his voice was deep- akin to the voice in nearly every wet dream he'd ever had. He merely blinked, but then Mr. Wet-Dream bodyguard was looking at him expectantly and _ \- oh, am I supposed to answer?  _

 

_ “ _ Yeah,” He responded finally, mentally patting himself on the back for not making a fool out of himself.  _ Yet. _

 

“I'm here to pick you up to take you to the Park estate. Mr. Park requested that I retrieve you personally. It's a rather large estate, and it's nearly an hour away. By the time we arrive, Mr. Park should just be arriving home.”

 

He was getting a  _ chauffeur _ ? And here Jongin had thought he'd need to bus- or even worse, take a taxi. Jongin abhorred public transport and would sooner walk.

 

“Just let me grab my bag?” 

 

 

 

 

The drive to the mysterious estate was just as long as Mr. Bodyguard- who'd kindly informed Jongin that his given name was  _ Do,  _ had stated. The drive was lengthy, and boring, and  _ nerve wracking- _ but it wasn't time for him to be having second thoughts. He had to resist the urge to fall asleep- because even if he somehow managed not to do so with his face smushed up against the nearest semi-comfortable surface, his eyes would get puffy, and he didn't want to look ugly when he met Mr. Park.

 

Jongin blinked heavily as the car pulled to a stop in front of a large,  _ elegant _ metal gate- and as Mr. Bodyguard opened his window to input a security code into the pinpad, Jongin watched in silent awe as they automatically opened to let the car through- swinging shut behind them. Infinitely more alert, now, with the prospect of finally laying eyes on the estate, Jongin's eyes traced their surroundings as the vehicle continued down the extended driveway- large, overhanging trees lining it densely, only allowing a small amount of sunlight to filter through. 

 

_ Pretty,  _ was Jongin's first impression- pretty, and picturesque, and a location that Jongin could only  _ dream _ of ever owning in his lifetime. When the house, no-  _ mansion _ , came into view, Jongin's mouth fell open of it's own accord. 

 

It was  _ huge _ , of course- Jongin couldn't say he had expected any less. All sleek grey stone and impractically large windows- embellished and lined in a complimenting white marble. The driveway itself was made of laid bricks- a slightly lighter shade of grey than the house itself. 

 

There were gardens, and a huge fountain in the center of the large driveway with flowers lining its edges, and Jongin was nothing short of overwhelmed. 

 

“We're here,” Do’s voice broke him from his apparent reverie- shaking his head as though to clear it before he nodded and inhaled deeply. 

 

“Okay,” He replied, a little more weakly than he'd intended, giving his surroundings a cursory once-over after stepping out of the sleek black ride, and following the other man inside. 

 

“I'm not sure where Mr. Park would like you to wait for him until he arrives-” He began, cutting himself off when Jongin's phone chimed from his pocket, eyebrows furrowing. 

 

_ Bedroom. _ The text read, and Jongin swallowed dryly, slipping his phone back into his pocket before sheepishly murmuring, “Could you… Tell me where Mr. Park’s bedroom might be?” Jongin winced internally. 

 

But contrary to his belief, Do made no move to question or judge him- face as impassive as ever, and Jongin sighed in something akin to relief. 

 

“Alright. This way, Jongin,” He gestured for him to follow suit. 

 

The interior was just as Grand as the exterior- all in sleek, yet warm,  _ inviting _ deep browns, beiges, and whites, the floor made of a deep cherry mahogany- the same wood as the front door. 

 

Ultimately, while it appeared as though no expense had been spared, Jongin could accurately describe the mansion as being  _ comfortable _ . Jongin did well to remind himself that his stay was only  _ very _ temporary, and tried not to be disappointed with the prospect. 

 

Do directed him towards the bedroom as requested- asking him if he needed anything else before he left, to which Jongin replied  _ no,  _ offering his thanks before letting himself into Mr. Park’s room. 

 

Modern, but incredibly minimalistic and subtle. Mr. Park’s bedroom matched well with the scheme of the rest of the house, with the exception of the various bookshelves lining the walls- filled with books, upon books, and decorated majorly with little knick-knacks that had Jongin smiling. Amused. 

The curtains were drawn, allowing warm light to filter in and illuminating the area nicely- Jongin felt at ease, very much getting the impression that while Mr. Park had more than enough money to spare, he was still somewhat modest, and didn't think much of himself at all. 

 

Sitting down heavily on the mattress with a sigh, Jongin closed his eyes- doing his best to clear his mind of intrusive thoughts and doubts as the seconds,  _ minutes _ ticked by. Somewhere along the line, Jongin lost track of time, but when he heard footsteps approach, and the sound of the door knob being turned and pushed open, he found himself panicking anew- too sudden, despite him having waited for at least twenty minutes in complete silence. 

 

He sat up, slightly, raising his head, lest he be considered disrespectful, but kept his hands behind him on the mattress-  _ casual,  _ he reminded himself, resisting the urge to bite at his lips again.

 

But when the door was opened, and the man Jongin could only assume to be Mr. Park made pause in the doorway, any thoughts of remaining  _ casual _ were long forgotten. 

 

_ Devastatingly handsome _ was Jongin's first observation of his  _ buyer _ \- with his large eyes, straight nose and a strong jaw.  _ Tall _ was the second- Jongin himself wasn't short, not by any means, but Mr. Park had to have been  _ at least  _ over six feet tall. 

 

He vaguely recalled that  _ this _ was the man who was paying over two million dollars to sleep with him- this piece of  _ art _ standing just a short distance away.

 

Mr. Park remained silent,  _ too  _ silent, and Jongin prayed that the CEO wasn't disappointed with what he saw. 

 

Before the intrusive thoughts could invade, Jongin was broken from his daze once more. 

 

“Hello! I'm Chanyeol.” 

 

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed, smoothing out again when an infectious smile graced the CEO’s face. The  _ excitement,  _ admittedly, felt out of place- Jongin would have thought that Mr. Park would be serious, and well composed, but it seemed that he was just _ full _ of surprises. 

 

His voice was deep, but  _ eager _ , like he was genuinely just happy to be there. A puppy; That's what Chanyeol reminded him of. A large puppy that was entirely too unaware of it's own size.  Jongin felt his heart melt. 

 

His situation was only improving by the second. 

 

“Jongin,” Jongin murmured, clearing his throat and making to stand- offering the CEO a short bow and a small smile of his own. “I'm Jongin.” 

 

Chanyeol shrugged off his messenger bag and dropped his suitcase in favor of closing the distance between them- reaching out with one hand, but pausing mid air, as though unsure. 

 

“Can I….” He trailed off, taking a step closer when Jongin offered him a short nod in turn. The fact that Chanyeol was asking his permission to touch him was reassuring, despite that being the entire point of their rendezvous; him touching Jongin. A lot. 

 

Jongin's eyes fluttered shut when one large hand found the side of his face- practically cradling it in his palm, and slowly but surely, Jongin started feeling like Chanyeol  _ genuinely _ believed that he was worth every single dollar that he had offered in exchange for his virginity.

 

“Wow,” Chanyeol murmured, reverent, raising another hand to comb his fingers through Jongin's soft, pink hair- scratching at his scalp, and Jongin was  _ already _ putty in his hands. “Wow,” He said once more, slightly throaty, and Jongin's eyes opened to meet Chanyeol's wide, almost  _ disbelieving _ gaze. 

 

“Your pictures didn't do you justice…. Are you… Is this real?” Chanyeol started rambling, swallowing dryly, eyes searching. 

 

“Are you really here in front of me right now?” 

 

The way Chanyeol treated him like he was something  _ precious _ had Jongin leaning forward without a second thought to kiss him. 

 

Chanyeol  _ whimpered  _ against his mouth, but made no move to pull away- resting on hand on the back of his neck, while the other slid down to hang uselessly at his side. It was like he didn't quite know what to do with his hands- and while Jongin had never had  _ sex _ with someone before, he had a few ideas in regards to how this was supposed to go. 

 

Jongin directed the unoccupied hand to rest on his waist- pressing himself in  _ even _ closer, and-  _ oh.  _ Chanyeol's tongue swept over his lower lip, and Jongin parted his lips to grant him access, sighing softly into the kiss. 

 

It seemed as though, after the initial shock of having Jongin right there in front of him wore off, he fell into his own natural rhythm- hand stroking up and down the length of Jongin's side, the opposite combing through his hair continuously. He made no move to take things further, but Jongin didn't  _ exactly _ know what to do, anyways.

 

Although… After a few minutes had passed by, it was starting to feel like Chanyeol didn't, either. 

 

“Bed?” Jongin tried, breathlessly, a small smile gracing his mouth when Chanyeol nodded eagerly after a few beats of silence. Jongin pried himself away from the taller man and gently nudged him backwards, until his knees hit the edge of the mattress, leaving him nowhere to move but down. 

 

“Sit down,” Jongin urged, and Chanyeol complied readily, swallowing dryly as he stared up at Jongin- blinking infrequently, as though he was afraid that he'd miss something if he closed his eyes for even a fraction of a second. 

 

Admittedly… This wasn't at all how he'd pictured this to go.

 

Jongin's hands found his own belt, before undoing the front of his jeans- wiggling his hips, slightly, to push the fitted denim down his legs. Chanyeol's eyes tracked the movement, face adopting a healthy flush as his gaze grew heavy lidded. 

 

Jongin braced his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders as he crawled into the CEO’s lap- humming appreciatively at the way his hands found his hips, before he tentatively pushed his face into the crook of Jongin's neck. With a breathy sigh, Jongin tipped his head to the side to grant him further access, a moan slipping past his lips when Chanyeol began pressing open mouthed kisses along the smooth expanse- teeth teasing at his skin. 

 

It was slow, sensual- unhurried, and undemanding. 

 

But even Jongin only had so much patience. 

 

It was nice, for a time- but as the seconds,  _ minutes _ ticked by and nothing progressed, Jongin already on the edge with thinly concealed excitement, and unmistakable arousal, he deemed it fit to offer the older man a little push. 

 

Literally. 

 

Chanyeol gasped sharply in surprise when Jongin's hands slid up his chest and found his shoulders, before abruptly shoving him backwards- back to the mattress, allowing Jongin to crawl forward- situating himself  _ directly _ in Chanyeol's lap. Chanyeol's grip tightened on Jongin's hips, a deep moan reverberating through his chest as the younger man  _ slowly _ rolled his hips downwards- ass directly above his clothed cock. 

 

Jongin repeated the action- hands braced against Chanyeol's abdomen as he swivelled his hips forwards and backwards-  _ grinding _ against the older man with high, breathy sounds of pleasure and encouragement.  He paused only when Chanyeol stuttered his name with a sharp gasp, whining softly, low in his throat, when he urged his hips upwards- complaint dying abruptly when Chanyeol's hands,  _ huge _ hands found the hem of Jongin's shirt and he started urging it up and over his head. 

 

Jongin was confident with his body- was a dancer, and athletic, and ultimately he had nothing to hide- but under Chanyeol's appreciative gaze, eyes caressing every inch of exposed skin, his confidence wavered- a split second of doubt. What if Chanyeol didn't like his body? What if he wasn't thin, or small enough, or he was too toned?

 

He wrapped an arm around his own midsection self-consciously, ducking his head. 

 

“No,” Chanyeol breathed out, eyebrows drawn together in confusion in concern- “Don't… Don't cover yourself up. Please. Am I….” He paused, swallowing dryly, “Am I making you uncomfortable by staring? I'm sorry- Your body is just so… So gorgeous that it's… It's really hard not to- Wow.” He took a deep breath, hands coming up to map over the same skin his eyes had travelled over, stroking, comforting. 

 

“ _ Wow, _ ” He murmured once more, for the umpteenth time that night. “I still can't believe this is real,” Chanyeol admitted quietly, going silent once more when Jongin reached out to start undoing the buttons of Chanyeol's dress-shirt- hands surprisingly steady and sure, and Chanyeol shifted to aid him in removing the article, alongside the shirt underneath. 

 

Next, came his slacks, Chanyeol raising his hips to help Jongin take them off- leaving them both clad in only their underwear- in equal states of undress, and Jongin could finally relax with the knowledge. 

 

Dressed in his work attire, Chanyeol was deceptively lanky and thin. Beneath it was another story- toned, with strong arms, shoulders, and a defined chest and abdomen- it was Jongin's turn to be amazed, to admire, hands smoothing up each individual ridge of muscle, lips parted as he panted softly above him. 

 

Gently,  _ always _ gently, Chanyeol urged him down- wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss, noses bumping together uncomfortably. Jongin smiled into it, tilting his head to the side to slot their mouths together properly- and from there, one could only expect that  _ Chanyeol _ would take the lead, one hand rubbing up and down the length of his back while the other rested on his ass- firmly gripping one cheek. 

 

But contrary to Jongin's assumption, Chanyeol made no move to take things further- didn't so much as try to even take off his underwear, let alone  _ touch _ him where he wanted it most. His grip was possessive, but not at all demanding- it became clear that through the little intimacy they had shared alone, Chanyeol was already pliant beneath him.

 

Which wasn't necessarily a  _ good _ thing, given the  _ very _ specific purpose for his being there. 

 

The fact still stood that Jongin was  _ very  _ much a virgin. 

 

And not a  _ kind of  _ virgin. He wasn't someone who had fooled around countless times without  _ actually _ having sex with someone. Wasn't someone who had insight, or experience on the matter- Jongin understood the mechanics perfectly well, but knew nothing in practice. 

 

He broke away from the kiss to sit back- straddling the man beneath him and wiggling his hips. He was still  _ definitely _ hard, likely painfully so- his skin flushed a healthy pink with arousal. He was still touching Jongin- every inch of skin he possibly could, hands rubbing at Jongin's smooth inner-thighs. Jongin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he peered into Chanyeol's face- eyed glassy, and heavy lidded, panting softly, lips wet and kiss-swollen. 

 

“Why… Aren't we going further?” Jongin tried, awkwardly- wincing inwardly and praying that he hadn't sounded rude. Chanyeol offered a haphazard shrug in response and Jongin sighed softly. 

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled quietly, and Jongin made pause, confused once more, but for a different reason entirely. “I've… I've done this before, but it's been some time since I….and You’re so… You’re… You...” He trailed off, scrubbing a hand across his face. 

 

And Chanyeol was just so impossibly  _ genuine _ , and honest, that Jongin caved almost immediately. 

 

“Okay…. That's... Okay.” He found himself replying, offering him a reassurance that he most definitely needed. Chanyeol smiled softly, and Jongin's heart did something funny in his chest at the sight. He reasoned that, if it was for Chanyeol-  _ hot _ and hard beneath him, attempting to guide them both and potentially embarrassing himself in the process, it  would be worth it. 

 

“Tell me if I'm doing something wrong…” Jongin requested weakly, and Chanyeol nodded emphatically- heart racing in his chest.

 

Jongin crawled off of the bed to grab his bag, fishing an unopened tube of lubricant- courtesy of a certain Oh Sehun- out of it before setting it back down again- taking a deep breath to steel himself. 

 

Given the intent of his visit, Chanyeol was bound to see him completely naked, and in a potentially compromising position sooner rather than later. Jongin tried to rationalize that there was no discernable reason for him to feel embarrassed, but it was difficult with Chanyeol's eyes on him. 

 

Jongin pushed his underwear down his legs, stepping out of them and rounding the mattress before making to straddle the CEO once more- large hands automatically finding the sides of his thighs as he knelt above him. He braced one hand atop Chanyeol's stomach after slicking up three digits liberally with lube, closing his eyes in concentration as he reached behind himself to begin working himself open. He grimaced as the cool liquid made contact with his heated skin, head bowed as he attempted to force himself to relax. 

 

Chanyeol's hands rubbing soothingly at his thighs helped, some- Jongin bit at his bottom lip as he pressed one digit inside with only a minute wince, easing in a second digit soon afterwards- slowly, and carefully beginning to finger himself open. 

 

His apparent discomfort was evident in both his posture and tight expression- Chanyeol picked up on it almost instantaneously, where he  _ finally _ mustered up the courage to do something to the  _ beautiful _ boy on top of him- there for the taking in every sense of the word. 

 

Money was a non-issue- Chanyeol didn't need to even think  _ twice  _ about his bid before submitting it. As soon as he saw him, it occurred to him that Jongin was  _ priceless-  _ that no price would come close to his actual worth. Even if he couldn't possibly  _ have _ Jongin, having a small part of him for a short period of time was the next best thing. It was an offer he couldn't pass up on. Not with his heart  _ set  _ on it. 

 

And here said priceless boy was- face reading  _ pained _ loud and clear, his inexperience making itself known, but still trying his hardest to make up for Chanyeol not playing his part. 

 

He needed guidance, and Chanyeol was only too happy to give it to him.  _ Virginal _ , Chanyeol reminded himself- he was there because he was  _ pure _ , and Chanyeol  _ almost  _ felt wrong for being the one to defile him. Almost.

 

Chanyeol slicked up his own,  _ long _ , fingers before clearing his throat, gaze imploring. 

 

“Here,” Chanyeol offered, watching as Jongin's eyes fluttered open in apparent confusion- widening, slightly, when Chanyeol pulled his hand away. 

 

First, to rearrange him- still on his knees above him, but with his chest pressed flush against Chanyeol's, face buried in the older man's neck. Jongin slowly but surely relaxed, inhaling the faded scent of his cologne and natural musk and exhaling shakily, Chanyeol rubbing his back soothingly with his dry hand. 

 

Chanyeol replaced Jongin's fingers with one his own- much thicker, and much longer in comparison. He curled it inside of him intermittently- sliding in and out of him in an attempt at getting him to relax further. The second digit came soon afterwards, easing in alongside the first- and  _ this  _ time, when he curled his two fingers, Jongin jolted above him with a stifled cry- face heating after registering that it was  _ he _ who had made that sound. 

 

But Chanyeol just chuckled- deep, and quiet, reverberating through his broad chest and through Jongin's bones. 

 

He repeated the action one more- the time while fucking into him slowly- dragging it out almost maddeningly, but with intent- stroking past that same spot inside of him, but just  _ barely _ , eliciting a much softer, quieter moan from Jongin with the pleasant sensation. 

 

_ This  _ was new. Jongin had tried fingering himself on multiple occasions throughout puberty, but never understood the appeal. Never found it all that enticing, and just decided that it probably wasn't for him. 

 

But Chanyeol was proving him wrong by a long mile, fingers brushing against that  _ one _ sweet spot every other plunge of his fingers- reducing Jongin to a moaning, whining mess with his earlier self-awareness nowhere in sight. 

 

He clutched weakly at Chanyeol's shoulders, thighs quivering from exertion as the older man scissored the two digits a few times before  _ finally  _ pressing in the third. 

 

_ Intense _ was all Jongin could really register as Chanyeol fucked him open on his fingers- twisting and pushing them  _ deliciously _ inside of the unrelenting tightness of his body until he was pliant and lax. 

 

“Ready?” Chanyeol questioned gently, urging Jongin back to peer into his flushed face, who was panting heavily- his own eyes searching as he cupped the side of his face. 

 

Jongin nodded quickly,  _ whimpering _ in protest when Chanyeol withdrew his fingers. 

 

Without notice, Chanyeol abruptly flipped their positions so that it was  _ Jongin _ beneath him- Chanyeol fitting himself between his supple legs before he shifted to push his boxer briefs down and off- large, painfully hard cock slapping against his stomach. 

 

“Wow,” Jongin rasped, eyes wide, fighting the urge to close his legs with the prospect of  _ that  _ being inside of him.

 

But Chanyeol had already proven that he could make him feel good- could make him feel  _ wonderful, _ and with his fingers alone; Jongin closed his eyes and laid back- spreading his thighs further to accommodate him, deciding to put faith into the older man who _ actually _ knew what he was doing. 

 

Chanyeol made pause, glancing down at the boy beneath him, eyes roving over every patch of exposed skin- glowing bronze, and unbelievably  _ soft _ to the touch. Jongin felt wonderful in every sense of the word- Chanyeol felt  _ blessed _ to have received this opportunity. 

 

His dusty pink hair was sticking to his face with sweat- red lips slick with saliva and parted on soft pants, eyes shut in concentration. Chanyeol knew he could stare at Jongin for an eternity, and then some, but he hadn't spent nearly ten minutes preparing him just to sit back and admire him. 

 

“Please,” Jongin whispered, voice low, and pleading- and Chanyeol couldn't move into action fast enough. 

 

He slicked up his cock with the lubricant, applying the excess to his entrance- fluttering against his touch, just  _ begging  _ to be filled up again. He positioned the head of his cock against his hole- hands moving to grab his hips as he  _ slowly _ pushed inside of his body. 

 

_ Heaven _ . That was Jongin felt like around him- muscles clamping down around his throbbing length, but giving easily as he pushed himself all the way in, until their hips met and he was fully seated. 

 

“You okay?” Chanyeol tried gently, and Jongin's nod had him  _ slowly  _ pulling out of his body partway before pushing back in.

 

“You're doing so well, baby-” Chanyeol encouraged gently, the term of endearment slipping out, and Jongin's answering whine had him halting in the beginnings of his haste apology.

 

“Baby…” He tried once more, watching as Jongin shuddered beneath him, and Chanyeol decided that the name could stay unless Jongin told him otherwise. 

 

_ Don't get attached _ he reminded himself warily- but that was nearly impossible to do when Jongin was drawing him down to throw his arms around the back of his neck and  _ clinging _ to him to ground himself, hesitantly rocking his hips down to meet Chanyeol's slow, but steady thrusts. 

 

“More…” Jongin breathed shakily, wetting his lips and stifling a moan, toes curling when Chanyeol's length brushed against his prostate on every few thrusts. Chanyeol was happy to oblige, increasing his pace until Jongin was gasping and groaning beneath him intermittently, nails raking down his back; battle scars Chanyeol would wear with pride.

 

Jongin found himself nearing the edge almost embarrassingly quickly- but reasoned that it  _ was  _ his first time, and it had been nothing short of intense, so it was nothing to be ashamed of.  

 

As if reading his mind, Chanyeol's pace increased once more- one hand coming down to wrap around his leaking cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Chanyeol-” Jongin managed with a sharp gasp, the older man's hips stuttering against his own as he clamped down around him harshly- the heat pooling low in his abdomen erupting as Chanyeol's thick cock pulsed inside of him, mouth attached to his neck. 

 

He cried out loudly, sharply as he came over Chanyeol's fist- entire body spasming with the force of his orgasm- somehow made more intense with the knowledge that Chanyeol was spilling inside of him, filling him up even more. Chanyeol held him through it, stroking his hair, hushing him gently, and Jongin hadn't even realized that he'd been whimpering.

 

“Shhhh… It's okay, Jongin,” He soothed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, and then nose, nails scratching at his scalp, opposite hand holding his face, thumb brushing over his cheek. 

 

As Jongin blinked the tears out of his eyes, he dimly recalled Sehun saying something to the effect that he'd understand later- and he did, completely.

 

“You lied,” Jongin muttered hoarsely a few minutes later- now pressed up against Chanyeol's side with his head on his chest, arm draped across his stomach, leg twined with one of his own. 

 

“Earlier you said it's been a while. You lied,” Jongin clarified at Chanyeol's noise of inquiry, “You knew exactly what you were doing the entire time,” His tone was indecipherable, but slightly agitated otherwise.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol admitted with a shrug, “I just… Really didn't want to screw up, or something. I know I'm clumsy, and I was worried that I'd disappoint you somehow.” 

 

“But it was like… Really good.  _ Really _ good. I'm pretty sure first times aren't supposed to go that smoothly. I'm glad… I'm glad it was with you,” He trailed off, bashful, and Chanyeol’s heart warmed with the confession.

 

“I wouldn't mind… Doing it again, later…” Jongin murmured sheepishly.

 

“That can be arranged,” Chanyeol smiled warmly, stroking a hand through Jongin's dusty cherry pink hair.

 

 

 

 

The morning came too quickly for his liking, and with it came a heavy, reluctant heart as Jongin slowly began redressing, preparing to leave. 

 

This was it. This was the first and last time he'd see Jongin, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. 

 

But Jongin's movements were sluggish, almost… Tentative. Like he wasn't sure that he wanted to go so soon. Chanyeol didn't want to get his hopes up. 

 

The money had been transferred as promised, and his job had been fulfilled in it's entirety. Jongin didn't have any place here, not anymore. 

 

“This is it?” Jongin questioned quietly, as though afraid to say the words aloud.

 

Chanyeol didn't respond immediately, prompting Jongin to look up at him with confusion furrowing his eyebrows. The CEO looked like he wanted to say something, but like he didn't know  _ how _ to. 

 

“It… Doesn't have to be. I don't want it to be…” Chanyeol finally responded, slightly hopeful, “If you want… I could always be here to give you money when or if you need it, whenever you come to see me? But only if you want to! No pressure,” he laughed dryly, but Jongin's intense stare had the hollow sound dying in his throat. 

 

“Are you asking if you can be my sugar daddy?” Jongin asked, incredulous, both amused and perplexed. 

 

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly, “If that's what you want me to be- if it… means I get to see you every so often, then yes. I guess I am.”

 

“Well… firstly, I don't think I'll need money for  _ anything  _ for a long time. Secondly… I'd be happy to visit you and see you on a regular basis without financial compensation. I don't… Want money from you.” 

 

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed- what else did he have to offer? 

 

“If you’re interested… I… Want to go out with you.” Jongin clarified plainly, eyes searching, and before he got the chance to blink Chanyeol was engulfing him,  _ smothering him _ in a warm, tight hug. 

 

“And maybe… Eventually stay with you, if things work out.” He continued, voice muffled, and Chanyeol nodded emphatically. 

 

“Yes. Please.  _ Yes _ .” Chanyeol answered eagerly, still nodding too energetically, and Jongin smiled warmly. Contentedly. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
